


Admiral and Jedi

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Companions [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn/Luke. I'm done.





	Admiral and Jedi

There was always time to think, analyze, deduce, conclude, and continue fighting. 

Thrawn – kitted out in full body gear – crouched behind a barricade, returning fire with the Rebels. They were severely outmatched and the battle was easily going the Imperial’s way. His favorite Ysalimiri – armored, of course – chirped on his shoulder.

He paused briefly to scratch her head when the animal squealed. Something landed beside him, and without a moment's of hesitation he scrambled away from the place as did the men nearby. The explosion was defeaning, and he could feel the heat of it at his back.

He pitched himself over another barricade and back into cover, recalling Gilad's usual almost-rant about how he should stay on the nice, safe ship.

As usual... his friend was right.... not that he'd ever admit it as usually the battles went his way anyway. Two detonators went off on the Rebel's side. They were almost finished.

Then, he heard a distinctive hum. Dammit! How had he snuck up? Thrawn hissed and pressed back into a shadow, knowing he had been rendered invisible, then slipped into a decrepit building, sending a message warning his men.

Skywalker was making short work of his men. The human wasn't all that old, maybe in his thirties, and he moved as smoothly and gracefully as if combat was a dance, protecting the Rebels. Thrawn issued a retreat. He could be picked up later, but the longer his men stayed the more of them would die. Luke watched them leave then approached the fallen soldiers and troopers, some he had felled and some down when he arrived. The Admiral had never seen what the Rebels did after a battle and watched as Luke checked for signs of life and closed eyes of the dead Imperials.

Thrawn quietly lined up a shot with the Jedi's temple.

He was picked up about a mile and a half away, and returned to his quarters when his Companions, Starscream, promptly latched onto his face.

"You are such an idiot!" The Seeker told his nose.

"I love you, too, Star, but it's hard to breathe with you there."

"Shut up. I'm not letting go again." The Seeker told him.

"Skywalker showed us up on decency." "Basic?" Thrawn sighed. "He checked the dead and sat with one of my men as he died."

"You can't sit with every dying enemy, Thrawn, you'd drive yourself nuts." Starscream poked him.

"I know, but it was... humbling... to see."

Starscream leaned into his neck. "I'm just glad he didn't see you, Thrawn."

"So am I.... even if I didn't take a perfectly good shot."

"Don't go soft on me." The Seeker punched him gently. "...Why didn't you take it?"

"I was about to when he sat with the soldier."

"Okay... I understand that, but next time you take the shot. And I'm coming along next time to take it if you don't."

He rubbed the Seeker's wings. "You know why I leave you here."

"Yeah. And it's not fair because if you're hurt on the field and taken captive or die, I won't get a chance to help you at all." Starscream crossed his arms.

He nuzzled his Companion. "I know, I know. Come on, lets have a bath hmm?"

"Okay. A bath sounds fun."

The Chiss ran a hot bath and slid into the tub with a sigh.

Starscream purred happily and settled on his chest, halfway in and out of the water.

Thrawn purred back and began washing.

Starscream's wings fluttered when Thrawn ran a washcloth over them.

After their bath Thrawn did some work before tiredly crawling into bed.

Starscream curled into his neck with him. "...Besides, I want to see this Jedi." He muttered.

"Very well," the Choss yawned.

They fell asleep together, curled up, and rested through the night.

It was two months before they saw the Jedi again. This time, the Imperials were playing Defense - and doing it rather well, if Thrawn did say so himself. They had found one of Palpatine's vaults. Unfortunately, the Rebels had figured it out as well.

This time Luke was leading the charge, and their numbers were much more even, though Luke tipped the balance more than a little, which in and of itself was irritating.

Thrawn and Starscream began playing their own two-step game, driving Luke away from the main field. It had been a while since they did this, pincering someone between each other's weapons. Thrawn lured Luke towards a series of buildings where he would have the advantage.

When they came into their confrontation, Luke was more prepared that Thrawn thought as he found himself staring down a blaster rather than a lightsaber. Luke didn't need the Force to shoot. They stood there, almost mirrored, blasters aimed at each other.

"...This is a predicament." Luke spoke softly. "What to do?"  
Starscream gave a shriek and fell onto the Jedi's head from where he had climbed, tearing at his golden hair.

He was tackled off by Luke's own Companion.

The two Companions wrestled and hissed until the larger pinned Starscream down, engine rumbling in triumph as he held a servo around the Seeker's neckcables... only to realize that Starscream had a gun pressed to his side. It was mutually assured destruction on all counts.

"I guess we stand here until someone breaks the odds," Luke said.

"...Or, we could all lower our weapons." The Praxian suggested. "And live to fight another day."

"I'm afraid not, little one," Thrawn said. "Yeah guess that was a stretch."  
how about the slicing idea with Firmus and Lorth then?

Thrawn manuevered a chair upright - sat down on it, and kept his blaster lined up on Luke. "...I could have killed you before."

"So why didn't you?" "I saw you sit with one of my men as he died."

"...It was the least I could do."

"It's more than most would do for an enemy."

"I suppose it's a good thing I did, since it saved my life."

"I suppose it is," Thrawn agreed.

Starscream hissed in discomfort. "If I lower my gun slightly, will you take your knee off my pelvis?"

"Sure. Sorry."

The two Companions wiggled apart slightly, Rodimus maintaining his controlling grip on Starscream's neckcables.  
"...Are we really just going to sit here fidgeting?"

"Looks that way." The ysalamiri began squirming and growling.

"What's wrong, girl?" Thrawn asked her, reaching up to stroke.

She began thrashing in the harness.

Thrawn hissed slightly and reached up, finding the clasp and undoing it. "What's the matter?"

"Maybe she senses something," Luke said.

"Yes, but what?"

Luke stood up and peered around them. "I don't know."

The floor beneath them creaked and Starscream squeaked. "Run!"

They bolted as one.

The floor caved in beneath them and they grabbed for the windowsills, trying to scramble up.

Everything shook around them, and Thrawn felt his hands slip.

Something seemed to grip him around the waist and lifted him enough for him to get a grip.

He started to fall, and Luke caught his wrist. He was strong for his small stature.

Thrawn looked down. It was still an injuring fall.  
There was a click and he felt a manacle snap around his wrist.

Luke's grip on the window sill was slowly slipping.

"Oh, Force." Thrawn whispered just before they fell.

He heard the impact but blacked out before the feeling registered.

He woke to a strange brig, every limb aching.

His Ysalamiri was gone, and Luke was nearby, still out. Starscream and the Praxian were in a small cage nearby.

"...Starscream? Where are we?"

"On a pirate ship." "... Great."

Starscream rattled the little door for a bit before giving up.

Luke groaned as he came to. "Owww."

"Hey." Thrawn greeted. "Remember our little stand-off?"

"Yeah. Where are we now?"

"Apparently a pirate ship."

"... Why am I not surprised." He slowly got up. "Hey, I see our Companions but where's your pet?"

"I'm not sure. I unharnessed her, so she could be anywhere."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope she's okay."

"As do I. She's my best under fire."

"I'm sure she's fine then."

"Gilad will have found her if the pirates didn't take her."

 

"They'll probably try to ransom us."

"Yes. So, do you think the Rebels will outbid the Empire?"

"I don't know. They might not even ransom us. I've known pirates who kill important people."

"Yes. But if they were going to kill us, it would be stupid to carry us all this way."

"Where ever they're taking us."

"Yep." They fell into silence, thinking.

The door opened, and a large, humanoid alien came in. He was easily 7 feet or more with grayish skin, molten golden eyes, and dirty salt and pepper hair. He stepped in, followed by two more, and suddenly grabbed Thrawn, lifting the Grand Admiral. He examined the Chiss and smiled. "I think the boys will like having a pretty thing like you," he rumbled in a deep voice.

Thrawn stared unflinchingly into his eyes. Then, in a calculated risk, he rolled saliva in his tongue and spat right in the creature's face.

He received a backhand across the face that made his vision darken, and he swore he saw stars for a moment. "We'll train that outta you at base." He was tossed like a ragdoll into the wall, and their captors left them alone.

"Hmph." Thrawn scoffed softly.

Luke went to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was testing a theory. They don't know who we are."

"You have another problem." "What?" "Judging from he said he intends to let his crew have their way with you."

Thrawn tested his limbs carefully. "Well then, we'll just have to come up with a plan. Can't you use the Force now?"

"Yes but without knowing where we are or the layout of the ship escape might as well be called suicide."

"Are you a Jedi or not?" Thrawn asked him, a trace of contempt in his voice. "Humility is all well and good, but I do remember more action from your kind."

"In case you forgot, my training has not been as... extenstive as others of my 'kind'. I'm STILL learning, and Jedi don't run blindly into death either. We're unarmed, outnumbered, and outgunned. We need a plan, at least an idea of where we are and how to get out before we try anything unless you'd like to end up a corpse."

"...I would rather be a corpse than face what awaits me again." Thrawn commented. "Your fears are unfounded in any case. We are aboard a Boarsian Kispekrie - in the brig, and there should be shuttles in a secondary hangar not far from here."

"Again? People have-" "My rank was hard won, Skywalker." "I'm sorry." The ship shuddered out of hyperspace, and they landed somewhere. "A space station, that wasn't enough time to get planetside," Luke said.

"I agree. Now or never. Can you get this door open?"

Luke went to the door and focused. It opened, and he freed the Companions.

Thrawn led the way, taking out a guard on the way with ease and tossing Luke one of the pirate's two blasters. "This way."

Luke followed him, sensing ahead.

They reached trouble in the shuttlebay. "I assume lift and throw something is within your scope?" Thrawn questioned, keeping in the shadows.

"Unless you want me to throw you, keep it to yourself." Luke studied the area for a moment, looking for the best thing to use.

There was a stack of crates against the wall.

He sent them flying into the pirates.

"Thank you." Thrawn said, and they approached the shuttle.

Something landed at their feet, and a split second later knockout gas filled the air.

Thrawn closed his eyes and lashed out, striking one of their captors, but there was a frightened squeak - a Companion's frightened squeak - and he was forced to freeze.

He sank slowly into unconsciousness. He woke again in a cell with Luke. "I heard a Companion-" he started.

"...Starscream." Thrawn spoke, and gestured to the empty cage. "They know my weakness now, and took full advantage."

"Most people would protect their Companions. It's a low move, but not a new one," Luke said.

Thrawn folded his arms and schooled his face into thought. "...There has to be a way out. I hate there being variables I can't control."

"We need to get them to drop their guard. That means playing by their rules, to a point."

"...I have already come to that conclusion. For my Companion, I would do anything. Even if he would ask me not to. I am... resigned to that fact." Thrawn tapped his lips. "Getting them back, or at least knowing they're secure is the first order of business."

The leader of the pirates came with another who brought them food. "I suggest you prepare yourself, pretty. You'll be with me tonight," he purred to Thrawn.

Thrawn pulled his lips back into a snarl and hissed at him.

"Maybe your little friend will help you loosen up, or it might hurt, pet." They were left with the food and dread for the evening.

"...Don't be too compliant." Thrawn warned Luke. "If they ask things of you. They don't respect what they see as cowardice. Don't make them force you too hard either, or they'll just get mad."

"I know. I've been through this before." He blushed. "But you probably should... uh... you know... so you don't get so hurt," he said awkwardly.

Thrawn stared at him. "Sit with your face to the corner and don't look at me."

"Planned on it." The Jedi shifted away from the Chiss and tried to sink into meditiation.

Thrawn braced himself with his hands on his hips before working his white pants off.

Once he had them off he slipped a hand between his legs to his secret, intimate place.

He didn't do this often, and dread made it difficult. Pressing his limbs in on himself, he laid his forehead against the cool wall and thought of Starscream.

He slowly relaxed and began panting as he worked himself, stretching himself open.

He tried to be quiet as he could be and managed to swallow any vocalizations, but he could do nothing about his breathing.

Neither could he do anything about the scent sexual activity released. Luke tried hard to ignore it.

Finally, he considered himself ready. He pulled himself back together and buttoned back up. "I'm finished."

The human slowly turned back around. "I... I hope you'll be all right tonight. I'm sorry this is happening."

"It's not your fault. Well, in a way, I guess it is, but you can't be credited with it."

"I'm sorry. No one deserves this." Thrawn didn't answer. They sat in silence until two guards came for Thrawn.

He stood up and stared them down as they held out a pair of stasis cuffs.

"Come on, pretty, don't need to get roughed up. Boss won't like that." They slapped the cuffs on him and led him out. Luke watched worriedly with a tinge of sadness.

The room Thrawn was taken to was a plush horror show. There were carpets and throws, cushions of every kind. Behind barred screens, listlessly beautiful people reclined, broken and helpless.

He swallowed quietly as he was brought to the bed where the captain waited.

Starscream was hanging upside down over the bed, struggling, but gagged and tied with electrical cords.

"Starscream!"

Starscream kicked harder when he heard Thrawn's voice, twisting and arching to get a look. The Captain pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet and a shock ran through the little Seeker.

"No, please, stop!"

Starscream would have wailed from a mixed pain and pleasure if he could, but the gag prevented him.  
"That is what I will do to your Companion if you don't cooperate." The Captain threatened.

"I'll cooperate. Please just don't hurt him."

The Captain smiled cruelly and beckoned the Chiss close.

He steeled himself and approached obediantly.

He knelt between the Captain's feet. "What would you have me do?"

"Undress first, pretty." Thrawn swallowed and began slowly undressing.

He did it defiantly, angry at the Captain, at the circumstances.

He was pulled close, and a large hand slid between his legs. "Well well, there's a surprise."

Starscream hissed in defense of his Companion.

A finger slid between his folds, and Thrawn fought down the bile as the feeling of violation resurfaced after so many years.

He would be glad, when he had crushed that leering face to pulp.

It didn't hurt nearly as much as he expected, even with the Captain taking his backside. He evidently didn't want to damage his new 'toy'.

Thrawn was relieved when he was finished. The Captain let Starscream down, let them hold each other, before tearing them apart again.

He was dragged back to his and Luke's cell. The Jedi was waiting with water and food left from dinner. He offered it without a word.

Thrawn accepted the water, sipped it, but refused the food.

"You should eat something, keep up your strength."

"I will in the morning. Not now."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Leave me to myself."

"All right." He fell into a restless sleep. Luke woke him in the morning to eat.

He ate without tasting. "...I did not see your Companion last night. I am sorry I cannot tell you anything of his condition."

"He seems to be all right. He might be there just not where you can see since he's not yours."

"Good."

It was a simple if awful routine they fell into over the days. Thrawn would be taken to the Captain at night, and Luke would tend to him through the day.

And Thrawn learned, and through Thrawn, Starscream. They began to formulate an escape plan.

The only thing that concerned him was his changing attitude towards Luke, and Starscream was evidently placed with Rodimus when not being used as a threat over Thrawn. They were growing closer as well.

He shielded these emotions, trying to be cold towards the Jedi - failing in the oddest ways.

Luke picked up on them and softened his own tending with the Admiral, but he never tried to press anything onto the Chiss. There were moments Thrawn almost wished he would if only to have a nicer time after the horrible night before.

Luke meditated daily, trying to hone his skills, mapping the minds of his enemies.

There were times he sensed those thoughts from the Grand Admiral, but he never mentioned it. Soon they would strike and escape. If Thrawn still wish something like that from him when they were safe they would discuss it.

On the day that it was going to be time, Thrawn spotted his uniform in the Captain's Quarters. It was hanging on the wall like a decoration: His coat of armor.

Luke was waiting for a single from Rodimus, who was in a cage near the bed, just out of sight of Thrawn but aware. Thrawn had killed the Captain, broken his neck. He freed the two Companions and reached for his armor.

"There's no time!" Rodimus hissed.  
"Shut up!" Starscream helped him on with his uniform and sat on his epaulet. "Come on!"

Thrawn hurried out, and Luke met them on the way. He grabbed Thrawn's hand, and they raced to the hangar, the Jedi throwing pirates aside as they raced aboard a shuttle. He flung himself into the pilot see and shot out and into hyperspace. "Where did you take us?" "Uh." Luke checked and laughed. In his panic he had set the coordinates for Dagobah of all places.

"Whoops." He corrected the course to a mid-rim trading world where they could part ways with ease.

"Sorry." He got up and moved into the sitting area. "So... what now?"

"When we reach a suitable world, we go our seperate ways." Thrawn polished his rank badge. Grand Admiral. The last.

"For what's it worth, however this all ends... I hope we live to see it." The Chiss looked at him. The feelings remained. He wanted...

But no. He stood up. "You have been an honorable companion, Master Luke, but anything else would be impossible. I will retire to the sleeping quarters. We need to rest." He was an Imperial Officer, armored in white like snow.

"Of course. Perhaps... someday... when there are no more battlelines to draw."

"If only, if only..." Thrawn stepped towards the back of the shuttle.

He sat on the bed and looked down at Starscream, who was tapping his pede. "What?"

"...Just once, can't we have something of our own?"  
"I wouldn't stop you." Thrawn laid down.

"You can't hide your feelings for him. Not from me. Thrawn, for once, do something for yourself, something that makes YOU happy."

"I would but..." Thrawn touched the pristine hem of the uniform. The Uniform, one the Emperor had commissioned for him personally, something so much more splendid than anything the other Grand Admirals had worn and yet simple and seemingly identical.

"Forget the Empire! Look how much good it's really done!" "It's done-" "Alderaan."

"And what of all I have done?" Thrawn snapped. "The Empire is more than the Emperor."

"Maybe's it time to stop doing it again someone and learn to co-exist. You and I both know the more we fight the weaker and more divided the galaxy becomes, and we know what's out there!"

"The Republic does not have the organization to face this threat!"

"But all together, with our help, the galaxy would."

"And would they agree to work with us? We have so little time, Starscream."

"If we don't try we'll just keep fighting and until the Far Outsiders are upon us, and then neither of us will have the strength to oppose them."

"We can defeat them. You know that. There's a plan, it's already working!"

"But everyday we fight the Republic the weaker we get! We can't afford weakness now, Thrawn! For the love of Force, go tell Luke how you feel!!!!"

"No!" Thrawn hissed. "And if you care about me at all, don't ever speak to me about that again!"  
Starscream knew when to back off. He slid into Thrawn's pocket and sighed.

He curled up and kicked his Companion for good measure before settling down.

Thrawn laid back and closed his eyes. "Good night, Starscream."

His Seeker didn't answer.

And Thrawn quickly found that he couldn't sleep.

He wanted Luke. Damn him but he wanted the Jedi. The door opened, and the object of his desire came in. "You're thinking very loudly," he murmured to the Admiral.

"My apologies." Thrawn told him neutrally.

"I know what you want, and that you want someone to blame if it happens." The Jedi leaned down and kissed him firmly. "I can do that."

Thrawn didn't deny it, pressed his own lips back to Luke's, one hand coming up to the back of his neck.

Starscream slipped from his pocket to disappear under the bed with Rodimus even as Luke began undressing him gently.

It felt obscene to discard his armor on the floor, but that was where it ended up. Thrawn moaned softly as the silk slid off of him.

Luke pulled back just long enough to undress himself before coming back to lav and tease Thrawn's nipples.

Thrawn moaned softly as the Jedi worked him over, touching him, stroking his sides, nibbling occasionally. He outright groaned when Luke lifted a hand nad pressed him against the wall, flush with it, like a piece of art.

"You're beautiful," he purred to the alien.

Thrawn moaned softly, absorbing that praise, radiating a return in thoughts that were far too open.

Luke kissed his way down to the Chiss;s most secret place and blew gently on the wet slit.

Thrawn arched away from the wall and he pressed him back. "Did I say you could move?"

He mewled, and Luke ran his tongue over the slit.

Thrawn inhaled in a gasp.

 

The Jedi gently spread him and began devouring him.

He drove Thrawn crazy with his hunger, desire.

He pulled back at last and pressed against him, lining up. "Ready?"

"Ready." Thrawn's eyes burned.

Luke began pressing into him.

The Chiss threw his head back. He was injured, abraded and bruised, here. And for all of that this still felt perfect, entirely perfect.

The Jedi was slow, gentle, aware of his injuries.

Thrawn bent his head forward and got his ear between his teeth.

Luke gasped and moaned, pinching his nipples.

Thrawn's groan poured into his ear like poisoned wine.

"Harder." "I don't want to hurt you, Thrawn."

"You won't." Thrawn promised him. Starscream's shrilling split the night and Thrawn sensed his Companion's first overload.

Luke bit his nipple lightly, pulling a cry from him, even as the human began moving faster.

They reached completion together and it was almost too perfect. It was certainly too much and Thrawn saw stars.

He was half sure he screamed. He came down from his high in Luke's arms.

And he didn't want the embrace to end - knew it had to - so he did the next best thing and asked for a second round as soon as they had recovered some, tongue flicking out against the Jedi's neck.

Luke sat back against the wall and drew Thrawn over him, letting him control the pace this time.

Thrawn straddled his hips and braced himself against Luke's shoulders.

He slowly sank down onto him, moaning at the angle and depth change this position brought. It felt so much deeper, to his very core.

He began to circle and grind his hips, testing and experimenting. He had never had a real partner before. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

Luke kissed him. "Do what feels good."

He settled on a back and forth, up and down motion that made Luke seem to catch on his entrance and stretch a little more.

He squealed at the first sretch. "Oh stars!"

Luke moaned, bucking up into him slightly.

They rocked together, and Thrawn pushed down, mewling as Luke bumped deep inside him, and pleasure shot through his whole body.

He bowed and rested his forehead against Luke's shoulder.

The Jedi ground against that place inside him.

Thrawn moaned deep inside his chest.

They reached completion together, and this time Thrawn did scream, his body arching like a bow.

Luke held him as he trembled, coming down from his high.

He gently kissed the Chiss collar bone and neck as he settled. "All right?"

"...I'm fine."

They rested for a while before cleaning up as they landed.

"...This can never happen again." Thrawn told him, pulling a white cape around his shoulders and lifting the hood over his features.

It was pulled back, and a sweet kiss that melted him was pressed to his lips. "Good-bye doesn't mean I don't care, Thrawn."

Thrawn sighed and turned away. "We're too different, you and I. It would never work. This is good-bye."

Luke gathered Rodimus and tickled Starscream. "Good-bye, Thrawn, and... take care." He left the shuttle.

Thrawn followed him down the ramp and made his way to the Imperial Outpost.

Luke walked off to get a ship and leave.

They didn't see each other for three months. Thrawn did his best to forget, but the experience haunted him. Even his uniform wasn't as much of a comfort as it should have been.

He found himself yearning for Luke, for the tenderness the Jedi had showered him with. For how... safe... the human had made him feel. Distracted as he was, he missed the detonator, and the resulting explosion threw him into a ditch where darkness claimed him until he woke in the rain and a familiar blond bending over him. "I honestly didn't peg you for the damsel in distress type," Luke quipped.

"I'm not." Thrawn sighed, picking himself up. The mud shed away from his bright white uniform. "Well, take me prisoner then."

"Don't worry the other's left. I told you were a wounded soldier, and I would wait until a shuttle came for your wounded and dead. They didn't like it, but I didn't get them much choice. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I was just stunned." Thrawn shook it off. "Well, if you're not going to take me prisoner, point me to somewhere out of this stupid rain."

"Come on. The old base is still mostly standing." He led Thrawn into the raided base, but as the Chiss sat down, claimed a kiss.

"I said that had to end." Thrawn pushed gently away.

"I can't stop thinking about you, and I can sense it's the same for you."

"...It will only get worse if we indulge it."

Luke kissed him again, dominantly, and he felt his willpower give a little. "Stars, I wish I could just have you at my side or be at your side. The Force sings when you're nearby."

"You could be at my side. Why do you side with those bound to lose?"

"I believe in the freedoms and equality the Republic is trying to establish. Were you part of it you would have been accepted among the military ranks. More than likely, you wouldn't have been hurt and assaulted for not being human. Those thoughts echoed loudly during our capture."

"I was assaulted by those jealous of my prowess. My species had nothing to do with their hatred. It was merely the excuse they used to justify their cruelty. Do you think I have not seen similar bullying among humans? Or with aliens, gaining one upmanship. Perhaps you should look into your allies before condemning mine."

Luke nipped his bottom lip. "I never said we were saints. It's politics, Republic or Empire that's a messy business."

"You are not so loyal to your cause as you believe." Thrawn told him, tone somewhere between cold and musing.

"I can understand why the Jedi were abandoned by the Republic they swore to protect. They would not change, and thus by the end had nothing in common with the people they protected. They were more concerned with their Code than following the urges of the Force to do its will."

"You realize that you can't win. In four years, minimum, the Republic will have fallen. You are a splintered, battered government. Sometimes, Luke, change is the enemy." The Admiral made a fist with one hand, then opened it. "My Empire will not be Palpatine's - is not Palpatine's. You can join me, remain what you are, and help order the galaxy. The people will be safe, protected, and free."

"It is tempting, I admit. I see the faults. No government is perfect, the world isn't perfect, but I try to do what I feel is right. Sometimes... it's hard to tell."

"That I can understand." Thrawn sighed heavily. "But if you don't join me, I suppose you had better kill me. There's no other way to safeguard your version of life."

"Sometimes I almost wonder if we need a hybrid government." "You ignored-" "I'm not going to kill you, Thrawn. I can't."

Thrawn's eyes flashed slightly. "A coalition of star systems, yes, but one voice to govern it. We cannot have this back and forth, this arguing. It leads to impossible situations. You will learn that in time, even if you defeat us."

"Or perhaps a Senate still, to give the people voice, but a leader, not a Chancellor, but someone who can step in to make quick choices in an emergency, like a... a... a Democratic Empire? No, that's not the word, but I mean combine the best parts of each system and make a hybrid government, work out how use the governments together in a way."

"The Senate bred corruption. There was no one to hold those who voted law into place to account."

"Politics breeds corruption, no matter what type of government. That's what I mean, make a new government where they ARE held accountable, fix flaws like that without taking away freedom and the voice of the people."

"Why is it that you equate freedom and Democracy?"

"Guess it's how I was taught, but enough." He kissed the Admiral firmly, and Thrawn whimpered before he could stop himself. "Who knows, Thrawn, you just might convince me next time we see each other."

Thrawn sank into the Jedi's arms and Starscream and Rodimus scrambled out of respective pockets and to each others arms as well.

It was hard to separate, and it wasn't until later that Thrawn and Starscream discovered the consquences.

Thrawn punched the bulkhead. "Of course. My Biology strikes again." He hissed.

He stared down at the device in his hand like it was scum. It had been another three months, and he was on his way to another battle. He hoped Luke was there. They needed to talk. He was, and Thrawn lured the Jedi away from the fighting. When Luke approached him, he could say nothing else. "I'm pregnant."

Luke stood stunned and Thrawn turned away. "It's all right if you don't care, I just thought you should know."

"... How long do you think before we're picked up?" Luke asked after a moment.

"I'm not getting rid of it." Thrawn stated firmly.  
"...Wasn't really what I asked?"

Luke took his hand. "Thrawn,... I'm going with you."

"...Why?"

"You just told me why. You're pregnant. With my child. Besides,... I'm rather fond of you."

Thrawn huffed a breath. "My men won't trust you at first. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep a low profile, try not to attract attention until people get used to you."

"Understandable." He kissed the Admiral softly.

Thrawn kissed back, sighing. "Follow me. Keep your lightsaber closed."

"Why sounding so disappointed? I thought you wanted me to join you."

"I do. I just didn't want it to be this way. The fact that I'm carrying your child... it's not ideal."

"I know it's not, but it's the hand we've been dealt. Besides, had you done all the kind of talk you did last time this probably still would have been the outcome."

"Thank you." Thrawn smiled. "This way."

Luke followed him.

The troopers lined their rifles up on Luke as they walked into the staging area. "Sir! Should we open fire."  
"Stand down. He's defecting." Thrawn held out a hand to calm his men.

They lowered their weapons slowly.

The ride up to the Chimeara was tense. Thrawn and Luke sat professionally next to each other while their Companions shot looks at each other.

Thrawn gave Luke quarters near his, and he knew things were going to change. He found himself looking forward to seeing what would happen with Luke truly in his life now and how his pregnancy would turn out.

It wasn't easy. Luke soon met his first obstacle in the form of Captain Gilad Pelleaon. The old Corellian was suspicious at once.

He asked the Captain to see Thrawn, and Gilad had suddenly become an unmoving mountain.

"The Admiral sees no one without an appointment or an emergency." The captain stoutly replied. "Which do you have?"

"Neither, but-" "Then make an appointment or find an emergency." Luke groaned, but Thrawn came around the corner, planning to have a moment with Luke. New instincts were awakening, increasing his desire to be close Luke, who he supposed was his mate now. "Problem?" he asked evenly.

"No, sir, Master Skywalker was just leaving."

"On the contrary, Gilad. Come in, both of you." He knew he could trust his friend, and he and Luke needed someone on their side. "Sir?" Gilad asked once the door shut behind them. "You are aware, Gilad, of my... biology." "Yes, sir." Thrawn faced his friend. "Gilad,... I am pregnant,... and Luke is the father," he stated.

Gilad dropped his jaw on the floor.

Thrawn and Luke just waited for him to process the information, even as Thrawn shifted and press against his new mate and let himself purr softly. Starscream was similar with Rodimus.

"...You and Luke Skywalker... You and Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes, Gilad. It happened during our capture that our feelings... changed."

"The capture by the pirates!?" Gilad stood up and paced. "It's been going on that long?"

"Yes, though the pregnancy is only three months." "That's not much time before you start to show," Luke said, curling an arm around the Chiss's waist.

"We should probably have an ultrasound soon." Thrawn nodded.

"I already am a little. Chiss have... litters. A single child is rare."

"Litters? How many at once?"

"At most.... eight." "Eight?!" Luke and Gilad cried.

"More likely four to six."

"Though sometimes it can be two or three. One is extremely rare." "May I... see?" Luke asked.

"...I suppose you mean with the Force and all right."

"Well I mean... you said you were starting to show." "Oh. Perhaps when Gilad has gone." Luke nodded and sensed out. "Wow. I sense... five."

"Five..." Thrawn sighed and pressed his hands to his belly. "Lovely."

He dismissed Gilad, and Luke pulled him close, rubbing his stomach, finding the soft rise. "You don't sound very happy, love."

"I'm content, but worried."

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to your or the babies." He undid the Admiral's jacket and untucked his shirt, lifting so he could see the soft mound.

Thrawn sighed deeply as he touched the sensitive skin. "...It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He felt the Jedi smiled against his stomach. "Wanting to have some fun?" He rose and kissed the Chiss sweetly. "Want to top this time?" he offered.

"I think I'd like it Au Cheval." Thrawn purred back.

"What does that mean?"

"Rider's position." Thrawn explained. "Me on top, in control, but still the one being penetrated."

"You sure, love?"

"No, Luke, clearly I'm not, because I suggested it and it's one of my favorite positions. Of course, you're right, I'm not sure."

Luke tweaked his nose. "Smartass. I meant are you sure you don't want to top?"

"This is topping. I'm in control, aren't I? And you've never argued."

"Thrawn, I mean, are you sure you don't want to penetrate me, you difficult thing?"

"Well, if you want it, but you asked what I wanted."

"Okay. Maybe another time." He kissed the Admiral and rubbed his stomach. "You're beautiful. You know that?"

"You tell me often enough, handsome."

"And I'll keep telling you know that we don't have to go months without seeing each other. Lets get undressed, shall we?"

Thrawn nodded and locked the door before shrugging out of his jacket easily.

The Jedi cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Maybe it's some instinct, love."

"Perhaps." Thrawn agreed, bracing his hands on Luke's shoulders.

He sank down slowly onto his mate, mewling in pleasure. "Ah, Thrawn, you feel so good," Luke gasped.

"You're perfect." Thrawn moaned back, beginning to rock and grind back and forth, side to side

He bent down and kissed the human, panting and whimpering into his mouth. Luke bucked his hips up.

They remained in the same position as Thrawn curled his limbs over Luke, lying chest to chest. They wouldn't be able to lie like this before long.

It was slow, tender love as they ground against each other, panting and gasping. Their hands found sensitive places even as they kissed and nipped each other. Thrawn keened softly as he tipped over the edge, more sensitive with his pregnancy.

Luke gently rolled them to the side and pumped his hips until he joined his mate.

The Chiss purred contentedly as Luke cleaned them then returned to his waiting arms. A warm hand gently stroking his growing stomach where their babies grew. "Five. What a handful that's going to be." He kissed Thrawn softly. "How are we going to feed so many babies?"

"My body will provide for them." Thrawn assured. "It just means they'll have to take turns."

"I'll do some research about feeding multiples, too, love. Perhaps we can switch them between you and bottles each feeding that way I can help you."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Your poor back. These little ones are gonna get heavy pretty quick."

"Yes, they will." Thrawn sighed. "...And I'm going to be massive, and bloated."

"And absolutely gorgeous."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you'll be swollen with new life, Thrawn. An expectant mother. You'll be glowing with it."

Thrawn pouted softly as he thought. "I suppose you're right."

Luke kissed him. "Aww, don't worry, love. I'll be right here with you, adoring you even more than usual, and doing what I can to make you comfortable."

Thrawn chuckled. "...You do realize my species is designed to handle such large numbers. It won't be as bad as you think."

"I still doubt you'll be comfortable as they get big and heavy, love." "True enough, I suppose. Would you be there, when they come?" Luke stroked his hair. "Nothing could keep me away, Thrawn."

"Good." Thrawn smiled.

"Are you going to have a c-section?" "Only if I truly need it. We're built to handle such births, love, even dual-genders like me."

"All right. Well, this is a lot to take in, but... I'm more eager than ever."

Thrawn nipped his ear. "You're going to spoil them, aren't you?" Luke smiled. "Maybe a little, but don't worry, I'll be pampering and spoiling you first."

Thrawn chuckled softly. "And worrying and preventing me from working, doubtless."

"Your health and their health has to come first, Thrawn, but I'm sure we can find ways to let you work without straining yourself too much."

"So long as you don't become suffocating." He gave the Jedi another nip.

"I'll try not to be, you bitey thing."

"Can I help that you're delicious?"

His mate chuckled and kissed him. "I love you, Thrawn."

"I love you too."

Rodimus and Starscream climbed onto the bed. "What are we? Stripped parts?"

"Of course not. You guys have just been pretty quiet." Starscream firmly curled himself against Luke's neck as Rodimus settled on Thrawn's chest. "Thrawn, we need to figure out to tell everyone. We can't hide it much longer," the Seeker told his Companion.

"I know." Thrawn agreed, tickling his wings gently. "I just don't know how to break it. The Rebels will find out too, and they'll jump to all sorts of conclusions.

"They'll try to rescue us," Rodimus said. Luke nodded.

"As I said." Thrawn sighed.

"They'll try even without news of the babies, Thrawn, but I won't let them take us. Roddy and I aren't going anywhere."

Thrawn smiled and kissed him while Starscream held Rodimus close. "You'd better not." The little Seeker warned. "Or I'll whap you in the head with a wooden spoon until you come back."

The Praxian chuckled and cuddled him. "Don't worry, we're staying right here."

"Good." Starscream puffed up fiercely and purred.

Thrawn made the announcement the next week, knowing he shouldn't put it off. Then they waited for movement from the Rebels. It didn't come until his 5th month, by then he could no longer hide that he was pregnant. The quintuplets were growing, slower than humans, but enough that his condition was obvious enough.

His men, including Captain Pelleaon, had become even more protective.

Luke was the most protective, but he also made sure he wasn't smothering in his attention, though he knew just when to step in and have his mate rest. They were caught off-guard by a fleet of Reoublic ships while in orbit around a small, uninhabited world.

Thrawn, of course, took command from the bridge and ordered a Marg Sabal, which decimated the tiny ships as they rushed the Chimeara.

One got through, a very familiar freighter that crashed through departing TIEs deploying to deal with stragglers and into the hangar. Luke hurried to the hangar with Thrawn following slower in a hoverchair. He was already starting to tire under the extra weight of his babies.

A rebel trooper rolled out of the Falcon and fired towards Thrawn while Han and Leia poured out with him.

Luke blocked it and stood firmly between them and his mate and babies. "Thrawn, get back. Please, for your safety and the babies' safety."

Thrawn reluctantly moved the hoverchair back to a protected location and activated a built-in shield.

Luke looked at his friends. "You shouldn't have come. Whatever you say, I'm not leaving Thrawn."

"What's come over you, kid, come on!" Han called.

He shook his head. "You wouldn't abandon Leia and the twins, Han. I'm not leaving Thrawn and our babies."

"Luke, this doesn't make sense!" Leia called to him.

"Thrawn and I... Leia, he's pregnant... with my children."

“What?!”

"Thrawn and I are together, Leia, and we're going to have children in a few months."

"...But he's Grand Admiral Thrawn! The guy trying to kill us all? How did this even happen?"

 

"It happened when we were captured, and now I'm staying with him and our children."

"I don't understand. You've abandoned the Republic? Have you forgotten what the Empire is? What people like him have done?"

"Of course not, Leia, but we're trying to make things work. I can't just abandon him!"

"Of course you can! Have you ever thought that this was the point? To take you from us?"

"And what, get himself pregnant with quintuplets to keep me here?" Luke shot back sarcasitcally.

"Why not?"

Luke scowled. "I'm. Staying."

Thrawn remained calm, fielding alerts from the security team as the siblings argued.

Storm troopers came around the Rebels. "It's time for you to go," Luke said firmly.

"Luke! Come on, Luke!" Leia lunged towards him, but Han pulled her back into the Falcon.

The Jedi walked back to his mate as the Falcon took off. "See? Not going anywhere."

Thrawn reached up out of the chair and hugged him. "I see that."

Luke kissed him softly. "You and the babies all right?"

"We're fine. They took note of the conflict, but they've settled again."

He rubbed his mate's swelling belly. "Aww, did you get upset, babies?"

One of them fluttered, all of them stirring as their father spoke to them.

Thrawn smiled softly. "You should talk to them more. They like it."

"I will." Luke smiled. "You hear me, babies, I'm gonna talk to you more as soon as I can, okay?"

Thrawn smiled. "I have a meeting then the rest of the evening off." "Good. I'll see you then." He lightly patted the Chiss's stomach. "You be good for your Mama, babies."

They fluttered and stirred again before settling.

The Admiral kissed his mate and headed for his meeting, rubbing over his babies.

They grew and stretched Thrawn to his capacity until - at long last - it was time for them to come into the world.

Chiss births were usually in quick succession, but Thrawn was still nervous as lay in a birthting tub. He felt pressure of the first baby, gripped Luke's hand, and pushed.

They had a daughter, then a son, then two daughters, then another son. Each was fine and beautiful and safely delivered.

Thrawn was exhausted when it was over and didn't even try to be his usual proud self as he was picked up, cleaned, and lay on the bed. Luke sat beside him and kissed him. "You're amazing, Thrawn. They're so beautiful."

"...They are, aren't they?" Thrawn was halfway asleep.

"Rest, we can name them later."

Thrawn nodded and fell asleep with his five swaddled and tucked into his side. "... I love you all."


End file.
